List of WWE match types
This is a page that shows matches contested in World Wrestling Entertainment. Variations of singles matches and hardcore-based variations Second City Strap match A Second City Strap match is a match where the competitors are placed on the opposite ends of a restraint to keep them in close physical proximity. By definition the strap — and anything tied to it — are considered legal and in play weapons. The match can end by pinfall or touching all four turnbuckles Ladder Match A Ladder Match is a match where a specific object (usually a title belt) is placed above the ring — out of the reach of the competitors — with the winner being the first person to climb a ladder and retrieve it. Money in the Bank ladder match :Main article: Money in the Bank ladder match The Money in the Bank ladder match is a ladder match held at the Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View. The match can features eight participants, with the objective being to retrieve a briefcase that is suspended above the ring. The briefcase contains a contract, which guarantees a match for one of WWE's two world titles: the WWE Championship, or the WWE Universal Championship. The contract is valid for one year up to the next year's Wrestlemania, and the briefcase holder—dubbed "Mr. Money in the Bank or the Mrs. Money in the Bank"—can cash in the contract for a world title match (one of the two depending on which briefcase they hold), at the date, place, and time of their choosing. The briefcase may also be defended in matches, similar to how championships are defended. Table match A Table Turmoil match is a match in which to win a wrestler must put their opponent through a table — that is, a wrestler must use some offensive maneuver on their opponent that causes them to contact and break the table. Enclosure-based variations Elimination Chamber match A Elimination Chamber match is a match which the ring and ringside area is surrounded by a 36-foot-high non-roofed steel cage structure weighing over 10 tons. Inside the cage, at each turnbuckle, is a clear pod where four of the six competitors in the match must wait to be released to join the two who start at the opening bell. Only the wrestlers waiting in a pod are given a different weapon each. One by one every five minutes a random wrestler and his weapon is released from his pod. As the name implies, wrestlers are eliminated one-by-one until only one remains. The metal is black and the chambers are made of bulletproof glass Hell in a Cell match An Hell in a Cell match is a match which the ring and ringside area is surrounded by a 20-foot-high roofed steel cage structure weighing over 5 tons. Victory can be achieved by pinfall or submission. Punjabi Prison match The Punjabi Prison match, named after the Punjab region in which The Great Khali, the match's 'founder' is billed from, consists of two large bamboo cages. The first being four sided and standing 16 feet (4.8 m) tall, while the second has eight sides and stands 20 feet (6 m) surrounding the first. The inner cage has a four foot (1.2 m) by four foot door on each of its sides, with a referee standing by to open them at a wrestler's request. Each door may only be opened once and is only allowed to remain open for sixty seconds, after which it is padlocked. Should all four doors end up locked before the wrestlers escapes, they are forced to climb out over the top, where the bamboo is fashioned into spikes. Between the two cages are sometimes placed two tables, upon which are weapons (both "medieval" and "bamboo" variations of standard wrestling weapons). Once a wrestler has escaped the first cage, they must climb over and out of the second cage, with the first wrestler having both of their feet touch the arena floor being declared the winner. Eimination Chamber match The Elimination Chamber, which was created by Triple H and introduced by Eric Bischoff for WWE in 2002, is a large, circular steel cage that surrounds the ring entirely, including creating a grated floor area on the apron. Inside the cage, at each turnbuckle, is a clear "pod" where four of the six competitors in the match must wait to be released to join the two who start at the opening bell. As the name implies, wrestlers are eliminated one-by-one via pinfall or submission until only one remains. An Extreme Elimination Chamber took place at the 2006 December to Dismember pay-per-view, where a weapon was given to each wrestler waiting in a pod. The metal is black and the chambers are made of 'bulletproof glass'. The chamber is 36 feet (11 metres) in diameter and is composed of 16 tons of steel and 2 miles (3.2 kilometres) of chain. Since 2010, WWE has held a pay-per-view of the same name in a February, featuring this match type as one of its marquee events. The Eimination Chamber itself has been updated in Eimination Chamber 2017. Tower of Doom match A Tower of Doom match involves three cages stacked on top of each other, with each cage decreasing in size from the bottom up. The only way to win is to climb the cage which is situated in the middle of the ring and grab one of the three keys, with only one of them being able to open the door on the outer-most cage. inferno match An Inferno match is a special type of match where the ring is completely surrounded by flames once both contenders have entered the ring. The only way to win is to set your opponent on fire. Inferno matches usually end on the outside of the ring; this way, paramedics can assist the unfortunate loser of the match. Due to the potentially graphic or dangerous nature of this type of match, it is very rarely seen in North America. In fact, there have only been five to this date, four of which have involved Kane. The first Inferno Match was between Kane and The Undertaker at the 1998 Unforgiven pay-per-view. Kane had been thrown out of the ring and The Undertaker had no way of attacking him. The match ended in The Undertaker's victory. A variation of the Inferno match, dubbed a Ring of Fire match, took place at SummerSlam 2013, when Kane faced A Fat Hippy. While the ring is surrounded by flames just like in a standard Inferno match, the match is decided by pinfall or submission and not by burning your opponent. The match was won by Bray Wyatt. Multi-competitor match variations Non-elimination matches Championship Scramble A Championship Scramble is a match, similar to a Six-Pack Scramble, where two wrestlers start the match and every five minutes another wrestler enters until all five participants are present. After the last wrestler entebbrs, there is a five minute time limit. Each time a wrestler scores a pinfall or submission they become the interim or unofficial champion, and such reigns are not recorded as official reigns. Five minutes after the final wrestler enters, the wrestler that scores the last pinfall or submission is declared the winner and the official champion. Triple Threat match A Triple Threat match is when three wrestlers fight untill there is a pinfall or submission. Basic elimination matches Royal Rumble A Royal Rumble is when 2 men start in the win and every 2 minutes a new competitor comes in the ring, where there are 30 competitors all together and you have to try eliminating a superstar by throwing them over the top rope and both feet touching the floor. The last superstar in the ring is declared the winner. Series variations Beat the Clock match A Beat the Clock challenge match is a match where usually two wrestlers face off against one another and must defeat his or her opponent before the clock runs out. Three Stages of Hell The Three Stages of Hell match is a match with three stipulations wrestlers must achieve two victories of a specific nature in a specific order before the other. The name of the match is taken from baseball, referring to the notion that losing two timesdasdawould entail losing the match. Because of the format, wrestlers may be attempting to fulfill different victory conditions. Like generic series madwaatches, these are often booked so as to have both wrestlers have two "strikes" against them, with the final victory condition being a particularly brutal manner (for example, Stage 1: Street Fight, Stage 2: Steel Cage Match, Stage: 3 if necessary Ladder Match). sdasdasd Tag team match variations Generally, almost all singles match types cxan be adapted for use in tag-team competition, with minor variations. However, there are certain match types which are designed with tag teams in mind. Elimination style matches Survivors match Match types Category:Category templates Category:deletion Category:IRON MAN MATCH